


Housekeeping

by ms_negi



Category: Soccer - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform, F/M, OFC - Freeform, PWP, Porn What Porn, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my spin-off to Cristiano Ronaldo's 'Housekeeping' Armani Commercial. This is a ship between Cristiano and the maid in the commercial. I just gave the maid in that commercial a name. *shrug*<br/>I dont own anything. I dont own Cristiano Ronaldo, Armani, nor the commercial they shot. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>If you dont know the Armani commerical, it's here: http://youtu.be/c0BCoeOf-Ys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housekeeping

OFC's POV

'Another day... Same old, same old.' Astrid thought, stepping up to room 224. It was another boring day at the hotel she works for. Her generic french maid costume kind of gives away what her occupation stand for. She goes to each and every room to clean up what the guests have messed up, or disorganized. But, she told herself she wasnt going to complain that much. That would continue to ruin her mood now. 

“House keeping.” Astrid announced in her native tongue, knocking at the door. She heard a faint voice telling her to come in. Cautiously, the maid stepped in and waited a moment incase the guest was... wasn't discent, if you catch my drift. Astrid closed the door behind her, and stepped into the suite's tv room. “Don't mind me. I'm here to clean up, then leave.” She announced once again, picking up a coat hanger that laid on the carpet. 

“That's fine.” A male's voice from the bedroom echoed back. “I'm just about to step out, though.” 

Astrid was a native french person, and knew only a little bit of forgin language. It seems this man was spanish. She could only pick out a few words. “Ah... Si.” She replied. The man didn't reply. 

Once the maid hung up the coat hanger, she passed the double doors that presented the bedroom before her. Casually walking passed, Astrid took a peek to see who the guest was, just out of curiosity. She rarely encounters Spanish guests. She spotted the man coming out from the bathroom. He was tall, tan, and was ridiculously built. She noticed the low-rised jeans he wore, and.. his bare chest. Astrid, realizing she was staring too long, started to pace across the room to the couches. Luckily, the man was too busy looking for something to notice her glaze. 

Her mind was flashing back to the figure of the man in the other room. It felt like she seen him before. Like, in magazines, or in a tv commercial. She concluded that he was some underwear model that was visitng France for some photoshoot. Shrugging it away, she continued back to her work. Don't get her wrong, she did find him very attractive, but, her boss would be pissed if he found out she took her sweet time in some model's hotel room. Reluctantly, she concentrated back on the messy room. 

Fixing up the couches and pillows, she noticed the man taking a couple of trips from his bedroom to the office, to the balcony, and back. He finally walked into the tv room. His hands felt the bumps of his muscles, looking like he was deep in thought. His eyes scanning every nook and cranny for... something. 

Astrid peered up at Mister Muscles. But, she decided to not speak. It would be difficult to have a conversation with someone who speaking another language. And besides, she wanted to continue to watch this shirtless man wonder the suite in his jeans that showed his defined lower back. 

“Camisa... Camisa... Onde Estas?” The man spoke to himself, his index and middle fingers tapping on his chest. The man wondered back into the office. 

Just then, from dusting off the couch cushions, she found a dark t-shirt. Astrid silently had herself a small epiphany, finally understanding what he was trying to look for. Now there was no way she wanted to assist him in his search. That man should be banned from wearing a shirt. She smiled to herself. Hearing footsteps coming into the tv room, Astrid quickly hid the clothing behind her back and stood at attention. 

The man just stared at her, slightly confused. “Have you... seen my shirt?” He then spoke in English, hoping the girl will understand. 

Her fingers curled around the dark shirt, feeling how soft it was. “Uh... No.” She stuttered, adverting her gaze from his chest. 

“Hmm... Ok.” The guest decided to go back into his room. Astrid watched him scavenge for another shirt in his travel bag. 

Astrid tucked the shirt in the band of her apron, and forgot about it after she got back to her work. After a good minute or two, she looked around the room. It seemed to be clean enough. 

Just then, the man stepped back out with sunglasses and a red shirt on. The shirt was so tight on him, it seemed to be painted on. “I'm going now.” He announced, once again in English. He motioned for the door. 

Lost in her translation, Astrid thought he wanted her to leave. “Oh! Ok, Ok!” In her thick-accented English, the maid headed for the door, completely forgetting about the shirt that hung on her backside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cristiano's POV

 

Cristiano Ronaldo watched her quickly pass. Something caught his eyes, though. Oddly enough, the woman had his shirt tightly tied on her hip. He was going to say something, but she was already out the door.

He just stood there. Then, the Portugese just laughed. He understood completely why she kept his shirt from him. It was ironically wasn't the first time that happened to him. His past girlfriends played that trick on him as well. 

The striker's laugh turned into a smile. Like with his ex-girlfriend's, he had to get his revenge. Cristiano placed his sunglasses down as he headed for the door. Turning down to the hallway, he saw the hips carrying his shirt, and swishing quickly down the hall. “Hey!” He called after her, keeping his foot in the door. 

The girl looked back, seeming confused. But, Cris watched as the maid quickly pace back to him. He seem to tower over her as she returned to him. 

“You.. need.. help?” Miss. Maid was obviously doubtful with her English. 

“No. Not help.” Cristiano shook his head. A smile grew on his face. “You.” He pointed to her chest. 

“M...Me?” The girl's eyebrows pulled together. “I no.. understand..” 

Cristiano didn't reply, he just wrapped his arm full circle around her waist and carried her back into the room. The girl yelped in response. 

Cris just chuckled. Instead of trying to communicate to her, he pulled the shirt out from behind her, and presented it to her. “Tch, tch, tch.” He wagged his index finger at her. 

The maid's jaw dropped. “No-- No! No-- I am no thief!” She back up, waving her hand in defence, until she bumped into a wall. 

“You're not a theif.” Cristiano nodded, agreeing with her. “But... Do you know what 'revenge' means?” 

“'Revenge...'?” Looking away, the girl paused, “Ve..Vengeance?”

“Si... Vengeance.” Cris couldn't help but grin at the girl's expression. Her big eyes pleaded with him. But, her mouth parted, showing she was hungry for...

Cristiano tossed the black shirt on the ground and stripped off his red one. After fixing his fringe, his hand pressed, and moved down his chest. He watched her eyes follow his hand, examining every curve of his breasts and stomach. Noticing how she calmed down, he picked up his hand and slowly reached for her wrist. “Qui?” 

The girl didn't flinch. “Qui...”

The Portugese stepped closer and brought her hand up to his chest. He dropped his hand once the girl, looking almost dazed, obliged to run her hands up and down his whole torso. 

“Vengeance, hm?” The girl spoke, taunting the idea that this was revenge for stealing his belongings. She giggled at him. 

“Oh, no. We are just getting started.” Cristiano then picked up his black shirt and managed to tie her wrists together with it. The girl gasped in response as he rose her arms above her head. 

The maid's cheeks turned red. “Non..!” She adverted his eyes as he closed the space between them. “N-Non..” She shifted awkwardly as she felt Cristiano's legs against her. 

With one hand holding the handcuffs in place, he took his other hand and leg to help him widen the maid's stance. He heard her whimper as he moved his hand to her skirt. Lifting it up, he stuffed the ends of her dress in the band of her apron, revealing her bare legs and panties. In response, she tried to close her thighs together, but Cris' knee was in the way. 

Cristiano heard the girl continue to plead with him in her native language, but he ignored her. His free hand moved from her apron to her crotch, cupping her and started to massage her. The girl continued her whimpering and heavy breathing. He watched her hips move with his hand. He could see and feel his pants start to tighten. 

“Fuck--” Cristiano swore, unable to bare with it any longer. Making sure she kept her stance, he slowly but surely took his hand off her wrists. Realizing she didn't dare to budge, he reached down to undo his belt and zipper. Skillfully with just one hand, he pushed his pants below to his knees. Already knowing he wasn't wearing any underwear, he revealed his thick cock to her. Cris looked up and saw the maid's eyes widened when he saw what he just did. He replied with a sly grin. 

Massaging her cilt, he started on his own groin. His hand lazily tugged at his hot member. To his surprise, the girl brought her arms down to grab him, but Cris quickly let go of himself and slammed her hands back up in place. Which, at the same time, his other sets of fingers curled into her slightly. Astrid exclaimed with a yelp. Though, Cris quickly shut her up by placing his fingers along her jaw. 

“No, no.” He shook his head, staring dead into her eyes. “No. Touch.” He said slowly in English. 

The girl couldn't help but stare back at him. Her eyes were glossy with tears. Part from being slightly scared, but partly from being teased so much. Cris could tell she liked it though. His serious expression turned into a grin. He went back to touching himself. 

“Sil vous plait. Ne me faites pas attendre. Sil--Sil vous plait, Sil vous plait...” Astrid continued to badger on, but Cristiano couldn't understand what she was saying. Though, he understood what her expression read. Her big dark eyes pleaded for more from him. Her body fidgeted against the wall. She wants to touch Cristiano, but was afraid this Spaniard wouldn't allow it again.

However, Ronaldo closed the space between them. He stared down at her. He wore a slight smile. “Non.” He replied, and watched the woman's eyes widen in surprise.

Without letting her respond in time, Cristiano shoved his boner back under his jeans and zipped it up. He stepped away and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He didn't look back as he made his way to the front door. Although trying to play it off as cool, Cristiano secretly wanted his aching member to be set free again. However, he decided to take care of himself later. Maybe stopping at the men's restroom or in the car ride to his appointment. But, he wasn't going to allow this woman the pleasure of fucking THE Cristiano Ronaldo. 

However, before reaching the doorknob, Cristiano was tossed backwards. Getting caught off guard, he stummbled back and landed on his ass, his back hit the wall opposite of the door. Before he could do anything, he found himself getting sit on by the woman. He was about to pull her off of him, but the pleasure he got from her hips grinding against his made his mind go fuzzy. “'hhg--” He croaked, his abs flexing in response. 

He looked up and met the maid's gaze again. She looked more serious-- looked less of a begging puppy. Her face had 'lust' written all over it. Cristiano just smiled, realizing she wasn't going to let him go so easily. So, he decided not to run away, and sat back to enjoy the show.

Astrid let her skirt fall over her thighs, hiding their hips underneath. Without breaking eyecontact with the model, she slipped her hand under her skirt to unzip and pull his cock out once more. 

Unable to see what was going on, Cristiano only felt the maid's hand on his member again. He sucked air in through his teeth when he felt it rub against her wet clit. His hand automatically grabbed at the woman's hip, though, he didn't budge. He wanted her to do the work for him.

Realizing what an affect she had on him, Astrid grinned as her hand pumped against his manhood. After a long and teasing minute, she stood up on her knees to be able to lower herself onto him slowly. She closed her eyes and let out a half-moan half-sigh as she continued to lower herself until his penis couldn't go any deeper. Her delicate hands spread over his hipbone as she tried her best to stay sitting up straight. 

Cristiano leaned forward, away from the wall, and wrapped his arms around her hips. He stared up at her, his chin inches away from her chest. His hips pushed slightly forward, wanting to be completely in her.

With her eyes still closed, Astrid moved her hands up to the model's defined shoulders. Sensing he was close to her face, her eyes fluttered opened, realizing his perfect lips were inches away from her. She was speechless on how sexy he looked. 

Unable to speak to him clearly (thanks to the language barrier), Astrid started to move her hips in and out without any heads up. However, from the look on his face and the moans that escaped his mouth, it seemed he was more than ok with it. She started off going slow, but in some time sped up the pace. She gripped on to his shoulders as their moist skins slapped against each other. 

Unable to hold back her moans anymore, she wrapped her arms tighter around Cristiano's neck and held him close to her. 

Feeling like he couldn't control his urges anymore, Cristiano took a handfull of her bun and pull her hair so she faced once again. Before letting her respond, the striker crashed his lips into hers. The kiss turned sloppy and quick. The two managed to continue their fast fuck as they kissfaced. 

They continued this until Cristiano felt his lower stomach tighten. “Aw-- Fuck..!” Cristiano quickly pushed the maid's face away from his, and pulled his dick out from her vagina. Out from under herAst skirt, he released a white load onto his stomach. He exhaled slowly, grateful he didn't cum into this maid. Accidentally getting her pregnant would possibly ruin his career. 

Astrid and Cristiano sat there for a long, silent moment. The two were sweaty and tired. They didn't look at each other until Ronaldo spoke up. “I... I have to leave..” He said sheeply, hoping he wouldn't hurt the woman's feelings. 

The blonde maide understood what he said and nodded. She got off of his legs and sat behind him. She felt exhausted, unable to remember the last time she felt that good with anymore. Though, her mind snapped back to the model. She watched him stand up and place his clothes back into himself. Astrid couldn't help but feel sick, knowing this was probably the last time she was going to meet this man. 

She bowed her head, anticipating the sound of the door open and close infront of her. However, she saw the man still stand before her. She peered up at him, curiously. She watched the man smile down at her and kiss her one last time. Her heart fluttered in response. 

Though, after he was gone, she felt empty again. Astrid thought of staying until he got back to his room that night, but decided not to because that was just too creepy. She ended up taking a quick shower, and went back to cleaning other rooms on that floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, the maid came back home to her small apartment. She greeted her big brother who was snacking on popcorn on the couch in front of the tv. Astrid happened to get a glimpse of something familiar on the screen and begged her brother to rewind it. 

“What?? Ugh, fine..” Her brother rewinded the soccer match and paused it when it showed Cristiano Ronaldo's face. “Cristiano? What about him?” 

Astrid's face went red, her jaw dropping. She never watched futbol, so obviously, she didn't know who she met at the hotel. “Oh my god....” She managed to say, “I... I fucked that dude.” She confessed without much thinking. 

“Augh! Gross!” Her brother reacted, but quickly shook his head. “But-- I don't believe you..” He went back to the game like it was nothing.

“I thought he was some model... Ha!” There was no way to confirm her confession, but Astrid didn't care. All she cared about was she had a one night stand with some hot futbol player. With a smile on her face, she strolled passed to go to her bedroom.


End file.
